Perfect
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: The Ghost Boy and his wife relax in their favourite spot overlooking Amity Park, then Danny decides to surprise Sam with a song he believes describes them perfectly. Takes place 8 years after 'Phantom Planet', 6 years after 'Prom Night' and 2 years before 'Ultimate Darkness'.


**Hey Danny Phantom fans.**

**I don't know where the ideas came from but they've come back with a vengeance as I had a bit of writers block with Ultimate Darkness, but I think I got something going, Hopefully! lol!**

**Anyway, I'm a real sucker when it comes to Danny and Sam in the show, they're such a cute couple and have so many sweet moments together in the show and the final episode where they realise their feelings and kiss for the first time, it's my favourite part in the show! **

**i got the idea for this fic listening to Ed Sherran's song '_Perfect_' and I felt it was Danny and Sam's song, and I remember mentioning in my other fic '_Prom Night_' I would have used that song, but since the show was based in the early 2000's the song hadn't been released then.**

**So it clear things up, this fic takes place eight years after '_Phantom Planet_' and six years after '_Prom Night' _which took place in 2011 and this also takes place 2 years before the events of '_Ultimate Darkness_'.**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Note: I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or the song '_Perfect_'.**

**Perfect**

It was a beautiful summer evening, the sky was slowly turning from blue to a light golden as the sun set over the city of Amity Park which would soon light up as soon as it got dark.

On top a hill in the park under a tree which provided some soft shade from the remaining sunlight, Danny Fenton sat with his back against the tree looking out over the city with a dreamy look on his face.

Resting against his chest, his wife was absent mindedly tracing her finger across his chest, relaxed and enjoying their quiet moment together, and every so often she smiled as she felt Danny stroke her soft black hair.

* * *

Both of them had been at this area since the mid afternoon, they had shared a picnic and were now laying together barefoot as it was a warm evening.

This was one of their favourite spots in Amity Park, as it overlooked the city and was the very spot they had become an official couple. They were both only fourteen at the time and it wasn't long after the day of the Disasteroid or _**Phantom Planet**_ as it had been dubbed, but it seemed like only yesterday, and so much time had past since then.

Four years after they declared their love for each other, they stuck together to finish High School as well as continue to fight Ghosts, then came the prom where they were both crowned King and Queen, much to their amazement, and then came college, then when they graduated college, they began their lives together.

Danny became a full time Ghost Fighter as well as an international celebrity, whilst Sam as well as being his sidekick became a supermodel as well as a Fashion Designer and creating her own clothing line '_**Vegan Angel**_' as well as '_**Miss Gothika**_', then four years after they graduated High School, came their wedding.

Danny remembered the day he proposed to Sam, it had been after a battle with a rather dangerous ghost where Sam had been seriously injured and Danny, as scared as he had been that he thought he was going to loose her, she had pulled through and he popped the question once she had recovered and she had said yes without hesitation.

Danny then remembered their wedding day as being one of the best days of his life, as well as scary, but he always remembered it with fondness, as Clockwork the Ghost of Time had been the pastor, and Frostbite, Dora, Cujo and Wulf had been present to witness his and Sam's moment of happiness.

* * *

And now, sitting here with his wife in their special place, life in his opinion couldn't be more perfect.

"Danny?" Sam's voice brought Danny back to Earth and he looked down at his wife smiling up at him.

"You okay hun?" she asked.

Danny nodded.

"I'm fine babe." he said "Just dreaming of what's gone by in the years we've been together."

Sam smiled and snuggled more into his chest and Danny wrapped his arms more around her.

"They seem to have flown by." Sam said "And as I said before, I wouldn't change any of it, all we've gone through."

"Me neither." Danny sighed softly leaning down and kissing Sam's forehead to which she moved upwards and kissed his lips.

* * *

Danny then stretched out his arms, he had been sitting for a while and felt the need to stand up, Sam also noticed what he was about to do and also sat up, also feeling a little stiff from laying down.

"It's such a beautiful evening." Sam sighed softly as she saw the sun finally set behind the city and the lights slowly began to come on, one after another.

"I wish it would never end, it's so perfect tonight."

"Yeah." Danny said as he sauntered up next to Sam and put an arm around her waist, he also saw some stars start to appear in the sky as it turned more darker as twilight came in.

"I wish it would never end." Sam whispered softly resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"It's gonna have to though." Danny said in a disappointed voice "But I do know how to make it more special."

Sam raised an eyebrow as she looked at her husband.

Danny looked down at his wife and held up his Iphone.

"I was listening to the radio when you were at one of your shoots the other day." he said "And this song came on, it's by a guy called Ed Sheeran."

Sam looked confused, still being a Goth at heart she never really listened to modern music, especially not stuff in the charts as she felt they were all clones of each other.

"He sang this song, and as I listened to it, it made me think of you, well, us."

"What is it?" Sam asked growing rather intrigued.

Danny winked then opened up his music app on the Iphone and placed it on the ground before turning to Sam.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Sam was surprised then she heard the song start and she smiled.

"Of course!" she said then Danny pulled her to him and they began to dance together slowly.

_**I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**_

Sam's eyes widened as she heard the lyrics then she realised why Danny seemed to have fallen in love with it, it described them perfectly. Danny smiled as he kissed Sam's nose making her chuckle.

"He's right there, I've found the girl, and I never knew at the time you were the one for me, can't believe it took me so long to realise it!"

Sam just chuckled and nuzzled his nose then licked it making him laugh.

_**Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine**_

The lyrics spoke the truth, they had denied it for a long time, saying they weren't love-birds to those who believed them to be, saying they were only friends. But deep down, they both knew they had a flame for each other, yet they just didn't know it at the time.

_**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**_

Danny pulled Sam closer to him, so they were resting their foreheads against each other, reminding them of their first true kiss in the North Pole before the Disasteroid was to collide with Earth.

At the time if they didn't know they would make it through the incident, they would have considered it their first and last kiss and they would have gone satisfied that they realised their feelings for each other.

But luckily they had made it through the incident and they were overjoyed to be together again and start their lives over again, this time as lovers.

_**Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own**_

At those lyrics, Danny felt tears of happiness sting his blue eyes. He knew how much he and Sam shared, especially his secrets, and he trusted her to keep his, that he was the Ghost Boy Danny Phantom and she never broke that trust, always covering for him and keeping him down to earth if she felt he was going to let his superhero status go to his head.

Then he thought about how he and Sam had spoken about having children, but at the time they weren't sure since there was so much going on, and with Danny's status as Danny Phantom, they weren't sure when would be the best time to bring them in.

But it was one of their dreams, to have children of their own and raise a family, and whenever that was to happen, they would be ready for it.

_**We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes**_

Sam noticed Danny's wet eyes and she reached up to cradle his cheek, and he leaned into it. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with deep love, the look Danny adored. He placed his hand on Sam's that rested on his cheek and he kissed it gently making her smile.

He then held her tighter and Sam saw his eyes turn green and his hair turned white as he transformed into his ghost form and Sam gasped as he lifted them up into the air above the tree and into the sky that was slowly turning darker and the stars were multiplying as they appeared.

_**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight**_

Danny then began to spin them around in the air and Sam laughed as she held onto him and the wind blew through her hair and clothes.

As he spun her around he looked into her eyes and pulled her closer one hand stroking her hair and cheek and rested his forehead against hers, their eyes sparkling as they gazed at each other still dancing in the air.

_**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight**_

As the song came to an end, Danny placed his lips over Sam's, first of all a light soft tender kiss, then he licked her lips and she opened her mouth letting him enter her and the kiss soon turned passionate yet still sweet and full of love.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and he in turned wrapped his arms around her waist then he slowly lowered them to the ground and Sam felt a slight tingle in her lips as he turned back into Danny Fenton.

* * *

After a few seconds, they slipped their lips apart and Sam looked at Danny with wet eyes.

"That was beautiful." she said "Thank you."

"I think that was our song." Danny said "As soon as I heard it, I felt it was written for us! Pity it didn't come out before our wedding, otherwise it could have been our first dance song."

Sam chuckled again and nuzzled her husbands nose.

"It's okay!" she said "It was amazing!"

"It was perfect!" Danny clarified "You were perfect...and always will be."

Sam blushed and Danny leaned in to kiss his wife again then spend a little longer at their special place before they had to head home together.

**Awwww! So cute! I do love those two! **

**I may just write another one-shot of Danny proposing to Sam, so watch this space! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
